


I'm a Loose Bolt of a Complete Machine

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Tea Parties, i haven't played FEH in over two years so this might contradict the new story tbh, kiran and byleth are nonbinary pals, kiran's a college student?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: "Byleth Eisner."  They like to keep their introduction short and to the point, and this is no exception.  "I'm a professor at the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery."The hooded figure's face splits into a grin.  They sheathe the strange weapon-like device at their belt and hold out a hand."Welcome, Professor."(In which Kiran is a fish out of water, and Byleth is a photograph of the ocean.)





	I'm a Loose Bolt of a Complete Machine

**Author's Note:**

> so... I preordered FE3H, picked it up on the day it came out, and have been in love ever since. I love each and every character with my heart, and... I figured I should write something. I don't know why I chose to make it a Heroes fic. I haven't played Heroes since way back when it first came out. But it just kind of happened -- I guess I wanted to see Byleth react to iced tea and the modern world, ahahaha. (P.S. I REALLY wanted to include some characters from older games, since I haven't written any fic about those yet -- but it just totally slipped my mind. Sorry, Shadow Dragon and Genealogy, you'll get my love another day.)

"Byleth Eisner." They like to keep their introduction short and to the point, and this is no exception. "I'm a professor at the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery."

The hooded figure's face splits into a grin. They sheathe the strange weapon-like device at their belt and hold out a hand.

"Welcome, Professor."

\--

Of all the places Byleth has been, Askr must be the strangest (yes, even stranger than the monastery) -- people gathered from infinite worlds, all united for a single purpose here in this castle. They talk of their escapades and socialize and march and fight and _live:_ legendary heroes.

Byleth is no hero, but they know how to get a job done, so it works out.

Quickly they learn the ways of this place -- who spends their time with whom; what's expected of these heroes, how they got here, how they'll get back. It's difficult to adjust without their students. Without their _father._ But Byleth manages. Through these endeavors, Kiran -- the Summoner who greeted them -- sticks close like a duckling following the first human it sees.

"You're a professor, right?" they ask one day, catching up to Byleth as the latter busies themselves with carrying firewood. "What classes do you teach?"

"I _specialize_ in swordsmanship and the art of leadership," they reply without missing a beat. "But if my students wish to pursue other paths, I do everything in my power to aid them." There's an unspoken _why do you ask?_

Kiran _oohs_, like an enthusiastic schoolchild. "I'm a student myself. But back home, our professors usually don't instruct us in combat. Most studies are more... scientific, or artistic."

Byleth doesn't respond beyond a small nod. (But where do they learn how to fight, then?)

\--

"More tea, Byleth?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Jakob bends to pour the piping liquid into their teacup. They drop in two sugarcubes and stir; Robin takes the time to clear his throat while the _other_ Robin shifts in her seat a little. Birds of a feather, these two; they could be mistaken for twins, but apparently they're _not_, and Byleth is about to ask for an explanation when Jakob speaks again.

"And your tea, Liege Kiran," he says, setting down a frosty glass. "Iced as you prefer."

"...Iced?" Byleth can't help but ask -- _cold tea_ sounds... well, it invokes the closest thing to repulsion that Byleth has ever felt.

"I taught Jakob how to make it. It's a thing in my world." The hood is lifted slightly so they can sip easier, and Byleth catches a glimmer of amusement in those eyes. "Very popular, actually. Would you like to try some?"

They try not to make a face. "I'm alright."

\--

It turns out that there is a difference between cold tea and iced tea.

"You know," Kiran says, swirling their glass and watching the ice cubes dance, "this takes me back. I used to go to cafés with my professor sometimes, on the weekends. Iced green tea with honey -- that was his favorite."

Byleth looks out over the bustling land of Askr; the streets and walls of white stone that seem to stretch endlessly from the terrace they sit upon. Their tea is cool, refreshing; like a glass of wine without the hated side-effects. Suddenly they miss the Sunday afternoons spent with Claude. "I'm fond of inviting my students for tea as well."

"Are you?" Kiran leans forward with that same lazy grin as always, cheek resting in their palm. "Perhaps we should do this more often?"

If the goddess is real, she may have performed a miracle, because Byleth cracks a small smile. 

\--

"You know, magic doesn't exist in my world."

Teatime has become routine for the two of them. Occasionally, they're joined by others, but for the most part Byleth is left to speak with Kiran. Today, they take a sip of their (iced) tea and raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The Summoner nods. "If I were to go back and tell my friends and family about this... they'd probably check me into a mental hospital. I couldn't believe it at first, either."

How odd.

\--

Of the kindhearted strangers -- no, the companions Byleth has met here, Kiran pries the most.

"What is Fódlan like?" they ask with all the eagerness of a motivated student. Byleth is happy to share -- happy to recount memories of their father, of their mercenary work, of the monastery and the students that have captured their heart so dearly. Edelgard's unwavering dedication, Dimitri's pure heart and bright eyes, Claude and his uncanny ability to make Byleth laugh. Ignatz and Dorothea and Sylvain, Shamir and Gilbert and Manuela, even Seteth -- Byleth misses them, _loves them_ all.

It's the most they've ever spoken about themselves. Kiran listens so intently -- "that reminds me," they'll say, and recount some silly incident with a classmate or instructor.

\--

Kiran speaks of their world, bizarre and so different from everyone else's -- they tell of carriages that need no horses, of devices that generate wind when it gets hot, of panes of glass that emit light and display pictures and words. Their Breidablik, they say, resembles a _gun,_ a ranged weapon far more efficient than archery will ever be. It's surreal to listen to, and occasionally Byleth wonders what kind of aneurysm Hanneman would have if he heard of this.

Honestly, magic _does_ exist in Kiran's world. It's simply called other things -- _technology, computer science, software, programming. _ When Byleth says this aloud, Kiran looks like they've just seen the outdoors for the first time in their life.

\--

Every so often, Kiran will go to the place they met; point Breidablik and sacrifice orbs to summon more heroes for their ever-growing cause. Byleth accompanies, some days. They sit and watch on the sidelines with a few others, and greet any newcomers as warmly as they can manage.

It's on one of these days that three familiar figures step out of the smoke.

"Claude von Riegan." A cocky salute, the pose he strikes when his shot hits the center of the target. "Heir to House Riegan and leader of the Golden Deer. Pleasure to meet you."

"Edelgard von Hresvelg." She shoots him a look that just barely falls short of a glare, as if to say, _showoff. _ "I am the heir to the Adrestian Empire, and I lead the Black Eagles House at the Officers Academy."

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Dignified as ever -- he bows deeply, blue cape fluttering in the wind. "Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I am the leader of the Blue Lions House at the same academy. I look forward to our time together."

Kiran grins that same lazy grin.

"Welcome. We have someone who might want to meet you."


End file.
